Por un accidente primera parte: Encuentros
by cintyaeriza
Summary: Un fanfic DracoXRon DEL GENERO YAOI. En sexto Draco y Ron tienen sus propios problemas cada uno, sin embargo estos e entrelazan cuando por causa de un pequeño accidente El Slytherin ve de forma distinta al Griffindor. Y este a su ves toma un extraño gusto por el rubio. Celos, enojo, romance, traición y Drama. A la orden del día


Capítulo 1: _Expelliarmus_

El tren acaba de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade y al momento de que todos bajaban Hermione y Ron se preguntaban por la ubicación de su amigo Harry. Pensando que seguramente él ya se había bajado del tren y estaría esperándolos en el andén.

Como de costumbre los de nuevo ingreso bajaron primero, seguidos por el resto de alumnos, por lo que ni la chica de cabello alborotado ni el pelirrojo se esforzaron mucho en buscar a su amigo con la mirada, después de todo el andén se encontraba lleno de jóvenes como para distinguir a alguno en especial, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar a que entraran al castillo.

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos los nuevos alumnos, que eran seleccionados en alguna de las cuatro casas de la escuela. Ni rastro de Harry.

-¿Creen que esté bien? –preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose hacia Ron y Ginny Weasley en un tono preocupado.

-Seguro que no le ha pasado nada malo. –Respondió el pelirrojo despreocupado mientras tomaba dos piezas de pollo y las devoraba. –quizá solo se distrajo con algo… ya sabes cómo es Hermione.

-Es tú mejor amigo ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él Ron? –le reclamaba su hermana enojada, mientras le soltaba un codazo y le dirigía una fiera mirada. Luego volteaba a ver a su amiga para responderle. –Yo igual estoy preocupada por él, pero es mejor que no pensemos en que le ha ocurrido nada… al menos no aún.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, hasta que escucharon la puerta del comedor abrirse, dando paso a Harry Potter.

-Sangre… ¿porque cada que lo vemos tiene qué estar sangrando? – Preguntó Ginny entre preocupada e irónica mientras tomaba a su hermano del brazo y lo jalaba para indicar que le hiciera lugar al recién llegado.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Nada… solo un pequeño conflicto con Malfoy.

-¿Y qué te hizo? ¿Romperte la nariz? –preguntó Ron en un ligero tono de broma.

Harry desvió la mirada un fugaz segundo, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo deducir la obvia respuesta.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese idiota?

-Déjalo, Ron no vale la pena. –Respondió Harry quitándose el pañuelo de la nariz y sirviéndose algo de comida en un plato.

-Claro que importa… así tengo una excusa para golpearlo.

El ojiverde lo ignoro y siguió comiendo. Después de algunas palabras del director la cena continuó de forma "normal" para como estaban los tiempos y al terminar los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus dormitorios.

-Adelántense, yo tengo que ir a hacer algo antes. –Comento un Slytherin de cabellos rubios, ojos grises y expresión seria.

-De acuerdo Draco, nos vemos en la sala común. –Respondió una chica llamada Pansy Parkinson mientras le hacía señas a tres chicos más de que se fueran.

Poco a poco en Gran Comedor empezó a vaciarse y cuando ya no quedaban más de unos cuantos chicos, Draco también se marchó camino a hacia la sala de los menesteres, sin embargó no llegó siquiera a acercarse un poco pues fue descubierto por Ron, que en ese momento estaba finalizando su turno de guardia de prefecto.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Comadreja.

-Bueno pues resulta que estoy de guardia así que yo diría que sí es de mi _incumbencia_. –Respondió en ojiazul acercándose amenazante al rubio y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "incumbencia".

-Y si no te digo nada Weasley ¿Qué harás? ¿Llamar a tú amigo el cararrajada de Potter? ¿O tal vez a la sangre sucia de Granger? –Soltó el chico mientras se acercaba de igual manera a Ron, arrastrando las palabras como era costumbre y con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-Por favor Hurón –contestó en burla. –No es tan difícil darte una paliza… Hermione lo hizo en tercero si mal no recuerdo. –Después se detuvo en seco, a unos cuantos metros del Slytherin y saco su varita apuntando a Draco.

El rubio lo imitó, y aunque un poco tarde, logro detener el hechizo que su oponente ya había lanzado.

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! –un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita del mayor.

-¡ _Protego_! –gritó el menor y el rayo se desvaneció al instante.

Por un segundo Ron quedo atónito para después sobreponerse y seguir atacando a su rival con varios encantamientos, acercándose un poco más en cada uno de ellos; observado como Draco los evadía fácilmente.

-Vaya Weasley, sí que eres estúpido para lanzar hechizos.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! –gritó el pelirrojo que en ese momento se abalanzo contra el muchacho para propinarle un puñetazo, que al igual que los hechizos anteriores… no llegó, pues la Serpiente fue más rápida que el León, apartándose en el momento justó y golpeando con el codo la espalda de Ron; provocando que este cayera al piso.

-Ja, hasta para soltar un golpe eres patético.

El pelirrojo solo lo miro con rencor, se puso en pie y apreso a Draco contra la pared, aplicando presión en su propio brazo para ahorcarlo. Un dolor invadió su estómago; el rubio le había soltado un rodillazo, obligándole así a liberarlo. La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos más, pues habían terminado en el piso ambos chicos. Ron encima de Draco, traba con una mano de golpearle en la cara mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo evitando así que su oponente se levantara. Draco, por su parte, traba de evitar que golpe sosteniendo con una mano el puño de su oponente, mientras que con la otra mano golpeo el codo de Ron accidentalmente, haciendo que este perdiera su punto de apoyo y cayera sobre él dándole un beso. Este no duro más de una milésima de segundo, pues ambos jóvenes se separaron bruscamente, poniéndose en pie y mirándose el uno al otro con expresión desconcertada. Se podría decir que ambos querían decirse algo como "ni una palabra de esto a nadie" sin embargo, sabían que las palabras sobraban en ese momento, por lo que se dieron media vuelta y caminaron cada uno en dirección hacia su respectiva Sala Común.

Sala Común de Griffindor.

-Ron ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué estás tan lastimado? –Preguntó Hermione en tono preocupado.

-¿Ehh?... bueno yo… -Respondió el joven entre dudoso y distraído.

-¿Te peleaste con Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido y un tanto extrañado.

-Si… pero no se preocupen, no fue nada serio, es más le di una paliza. –Contestó sonriendo de medio lado. –Ahora si me disculpan voy a dormir, estoy cansado.

Sala Común de Slytherin.

El joven irrumpió toscamente en la sala y sin mirar a nadie avanzó hacia los dormitorios con paso firme, hasta que fue detenido por Goyle que lo tomo del hombro.

-¿Qué te ocurre Draco? – preguntó torpemente.

-Nada, y mejor suéltame o te arranco el brazo. –Escupió el muchacho arrastrando las palabras con enojo, a lo que el otro chico decidió hacerle caso.

-Qué carácter el tuyo. –le dijo Pansy con desdén mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba en dirección al mago. –Mejor dinos ¿Por qué demonios estás tan golpeado?

-No es nada que te importe.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es acaso que te dieron una golpiza y no quieres admitirlo?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tan tonta.

-¿Entonces? –Dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una ceja.

-Le di su merecido a Weasley ¿Contenta? Ahora muévete. –Volvió a escupir el rubio tomando a la chica de su hombro izquierdo y apartándola.

-De verdad te vuelves insoportable en ocasiones Draco. –Murmuro la chica para sí.

Dormitorio de Ron.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama, fingiendo estar dormido por si alguien entraba, y pensando en el beso de hace un momento. "Todo ha sido tan rápido, pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto?... fue solo un accidente… yo estaba mal apoyado y por eso me caí… no, fue Malfoy, él me golpeo el codo, por eso lo... ¡Como sea! Debo de dejar de pensar es eso… pero… ¿Y si me gustó?"

Dormitorio de Draco.

El rubio se disponía a acostarse y meditar un poco sobre lo ocurrido, por lo que cerró las cortinas de su cama con dosel y se recostó. "¿Cómo es que pasó?... esa estúpida Comadreja, ni siquiera sabe pelar sin provocar una tontería…es mejor que deje de darle vueltas al asunto, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar". Acto seguido se volteó de lado y cerrando los ojos paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios casi de forma inconsciente. "Sin embargo…".

Sala común de Ravenclaw

"Que mal momento para despertar en los pasillos" se decía para sus adentros una chica de cabellos rubios, los cuales contrastaban a la perfección con su pálida tez y angelical rostro. "solo espero que ninguno de los dos se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia".

-¿Luna? ¿Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir? –dijo una adormila estudiante que bajaba por una escalera.

-Sí, así era, pero recuerda que soy sonámbula, desperté en uno de los pasillos y acabó de regresar, ¿Tú que haces despierta? –Respondió dulcemente la joven.

-Escuche un ruido, pero ahora veo que eres tú… ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un cuaderno de uno de los Griffindor, me lo encontré en el piso cuando desperté, se lo devolveré mañana. Disculpa que te haya despertado.

-Descuida, buenas noches Luna.

-Igualmente.


End file.
